1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wall mounted dispenser for dispensing a water and liquid chemical mixture therefrom and more particularly to wall mounted dispensers which may be fluidly connected together in a side-by-side series manner. Even more particularly this invention relates to a wall mounted dispenser which includes at least four backflow prevention devices therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of dispensers have been previously provided for dispensing liquid chemicals into a receptacle such as a bottle, bucket, etc. Further, many of the prior art dispensers are able to dispense a water and liquid chemical mixture into a receptacle. However, it is Applicant's belief that the prior art dispensers are not able to be connected in a series manner in a side-by-side manner. Further, it is not believed that the prior art dispensers are fully able to prevent backflow from the dispenser to the source of water which is especially dangerous when the dispenser is used to dispense a water and liquid chemical mixture therefrom.